The present invention relates to information-processing apparatus, information-processing methods, recording mediums, and programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to information-processing apparatus, information-processing methods, programs, and recording mediums, which are connected to each other by a network, used for synthesizing a content common to the apparatus with voices and images of users operating the apparatus and used for reproducing a analysis result synchronously.
The apparatus in related art used in interactions with people at locations remotely separated from each other include the telephone, the so-called TV telephone, and a video conference system. There is also a method whereby personal computers or the like are connected to the Internet and used for chats based on texts and video chats based on images and voices. Such interactions are referred to hereafter as remote communications.
In addition, there has also been proposed a system wherein persons each carrying out remote communications with each other share a virtual space and the same contents through the Internet by using personal computers or the like connected to the Internet. For more information on such a system, refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-271530.